Hot line
by elyon-origamis
Summary: ¿Te atreverias a tener sexo telefonico con alguien a quien conoces? Yaoi RoyEd


The hot line

Esa tarde los hermanos Elric se dirigían hacia la casa de su maestra debido a algo que la mujer les había pedido hacer..

-¿De verdad tenemos que ir ni-san?

-Hai, ya sabes lo que podría pasarnos si no vamos

-Demo

-Deja de quejarte ya y vamos

Tan pronto llegaron un aura maligna les estaba esperando.

-Edward, Al ¿por qué tardaron tanto?

Los hermanos Elric temblaban de miedo, su maestra siempre había sido alguien de cuidado.

-Bu...bueno es que tuvimos algunos problemas sensei

-Si bueno síganme

La mujer los condujo hasta dentro del edificio.

-¿Y que era lo que quería que hiciéramos?

-Bueno, mi esposo y yo tenemos que salir de emergencia pero no podemos abandonar el negocio así que ustedes se harán cargo de el por hoy.

-¿NANI? ¿por qué habríamos de hacer algo así?

-Ah si no quieren no lo hagan, después de todo yo soy solo la mujer que los cuido de pequeños enseñándoles todo lo que sabia y que los considero como a sus hijos

-Esta bien esta bien ya entendimos ¿qué tenemos que hacer?

-Bueno, Al se encargara de ir a entregar estos paquetes-señalaba la mujer mostrado una enorme habitación llena de paquetes

-¿Qué? ¿todos estos?

-Hai y cuidado falte uno

Al sudaba a chorros.

-Ven Ed tu te encargaras de otra cosa

Edward fue llevado hasta una pequeña habitación, ahí solo había un sillón, una pequeña mesa y un ¿teléfono?

-¿Qué haré yo aquí?

-Contestar el teléfono

-¿Qué? ¿eso es todo? Es fácil

-Claro que es fácil

-¿Qué debo decir?

-Improvisa, esto es una hot line

-Ah una hot line...¿UNA HOT QUE...?

-Ay Ed no exageres, hoy en día es un negocio muy usual

-¡ME NIEGO, NO LO HARE!

-¿así, estas seguro?

El aura asesina de la mujer se había expandido por toda la habitación, Edward estaba pálido y sudando.

-Bu...bueno creo que mejor si jeje

-Excelente, comprenderás que no podía dejar a Al encargarse de esto por eso te elegí a ti.

-¿Pero que voy a hacer soy un hombre, la gente no querrá escuchar a un hombre jaja-reía el rubio nerviosamente-así que el plan no funcionara, con su permiso iré por Al y nos iremos

-De eso nada Ed, estarás perfecto por que eso es una línea gay

-¿Ga...gay?

-Cielos ya es tarde tenemos que irnos, te veré en la tarde y cuidado me entere no atendiste bien a un cliente por que te las veras conmigo, te casare donde quiera que estas y te apaleara hasta la inconciencia, bien ¡suerte!

La mujer salió del cuarto dejando al pobre de Edward a punto del colapso nervioso.

-¡Kuso! ¿qué se supone que voy a hacer?

Edward se giro para alcanzar a ver el teléfono.

-Dios quiera que ese teléfono no suene

Pasaron cinco o seis segundos cuando...

¡¡RIIIIIING...RIIIIIIIING!!

El chico rubio comenzó a sudar, trato de escapar del cuarto pero la puerta estaba cerrada muy probablemente obra de su maestra, el dichoso aparatito seguía sonando, giro para verlo nuevamente ¿es que jamás se iba a callar?, se acerco tambaleante al teléfono, si no contestaba su maestra lo asesinaría pero si lo hacia pasaría tal vez el momento mas humillante de su vida, ahora solo tenia que poner las cosas en balanza para ver por cual optaría.

-¿Bu...bueno?-preguntaba el rubio cogiendo el auricular

-¿Hablo a la hot line?

-Ha...hai...¿qué se le ofrece?-preguntaba tartamudeando Edward

-Je eso es obvio, soy un cliente ¿te parece si empezamos?

-¿Em...empezamos? s...si por que no...

-Perfecto

Un momento, esa voz se le hizo conocida a Ed, ¿acaso seria...?

-Me llamo Mustang...Roy Mustang

El rubio se puso pálido, jamás pensó que el taisa hablara a ese tipo de números y de haber estado en otra situación se le habría echo gracioso.

-Yo me soy etto..."veamos"...me llamo Edy "rayos que no se me ocurre nada mejor"

-¿Edy he? Gusto en conocerte, dime ¿podrías describirte?

-Bueno...

Edward estaba nervioso, la situación se pondría en extremo embarazosa si Roy se enteraba que se trataba de el.

-...Soy ehm...rubio, tengo ojos claros y piel blanca

-Vaya, que casualidad justo mi tipo

-"¿En serio? Que casualidad"

-Edy ¿qué traes puesto ahora?

-Bueno hoy me puse un pantalón negro con una blusa blanca y chaleco también negro

-¿podrías quitarte para mi el chaleco?

-¿Cómo?

-Hazlo por mi si

Edward apenas podía creerlo, aquella petición era tonta ¿cómo rayos iba a saber si se quito o no en chaleco?.

-"Esto será mas fácil de lo que pensé" –pensó Edward-Bien, me los he quitado

-Excelente, yo también me quitare el saco, hoy me he puesto uno azul, el de caja que usan todos en el ejercito.

-¿Eres militar? "como si no lo supiera"

-así es, ¿te excita?

-"Ese Roy es un pervertido" claro que si "recordare cuidarme de el la próxima vez"

-Excelente, Edy sabes que me estoy excitando con solo escuchar tu voz

-¿Qu...que?

-¿Por qué no sigues desvistiéndote?, ahora quiero que te quites el pantalón, me excitaría saberte desnudo de cintura para abajo solo con la camisa puesta.

Y entonces Edward se convirtió en una estatua viviente, el taisa era mas depravado de lo que creía.

-De acuerdo, entonces lo haré

-Descríbeme como lo haces onegai

-"Aaaaaahhhrr maldito Roy", si eso quieres

Edward estaba en un aprieto, tenia que describir de una forma erótica como se iba quitando la ropa, decidió solo desabotonar un poco su pantalón para tener así un poco que describir.

-Me encuentro desabotonando mi pantalón, lentamente lo bajo. Ya me encuentro sin el.

Aunque a decir verdad era mentira, el rubio solo se lo había desabrochado un poco.

-¿En serio? Dime ¿qué clase de ropa interior usas?

-"Ah degenerado" pues uso unos bóxer blancos

-¿De verdad? Que lindo, quítatelos

-"Lo mato, juro que lo mato" como quieras, ahí voy

Para Edward era difícil simular aquellas cosas, sin contar con que estaba vendiendo su moral ahí.

-Listo, ya estoy sin ellos

-Me encanta, ahora quiero que te imagines que estoy ahí con tigo, besando tu cuello y acariciando tu pecho por debajo de la camisa...

-"esto esta yendo demasiado lejos, necesitare un psicólogo después de esto"

-...ahora imagínate que estoy chupando tus pezones ¿lo sientes Edy? ¿te gusta como lo hago?

-Etto...

-Voy bajando lentamente hasta tu entrepierna, degustando de tu exquisita piel, me detengo en tus muslos, son deliciosos y me entretengo lamiéndolos, gime un poco para mi Edy

-¡Aaaah!..."digo ¿qué? ¿qué estaba haciendo, de verdad estaba imaginándomelo? ¡¡nooooo!!"

-Perfecto, tu cuerpo es tan hermoso, ya estoy excitado Edy ¿puedes observar mi entrepierna? ¿te gusta? ¿qué harías con ella?

-"¡Kusoooo! ¿por qué a mí? ¡mami!" bueno me dirigiría hacia ti despacio, la tomo entre mis manos y..."vemos ¿10?...no 15 años de terapia emocional" comienzo a acariciarla de arriba abajo, es tan grande me encanta

-¿De verdad? Que bueno ¿no quisieras digamos...llevarla a tu boca?

-Si por que no..."le he perdido por completo en respeto al taisa ¿por qué será?"

-Eso Edy... genial lo haces genial me encanta, ah estoy a punto de correrme...aahh

-"Y eso que no he hecho nada, este depravado se excita por nada" si yo también

-¡¡Ahhhh!! Eso fue estupendo Edy, ahora ¿por qué no eres buen chico? Quiero que te penetres para mi

-¿QUÉ?

-Vamos, quiero oír como te masturbas

-"KYAAAAAAAAAA ¿y ahora que? ¿Y AHORA QUE? ¿cuelgo? ¡SI VOY A COLGAR!"

Edward estuvo a punto de colgar pero entonces recordó a su maestra, trago saliva eso era nada a comparación de lo que le esperaba si no obedecía a la mujer.

-"De acuerdo calma Edward solo es fingido esta bien"

El rubio volvió a colocarse el auricular al oído.

-Bien aquí voy, acabo de introducir la mano en mi pantalón

-Edy ya te lo habías quitado

-¡Si eso dije!

-Continua

-Me encuentro acariciando mi entrepierna, se siente tan bien...que...

-Penétrate con dos dedos Edy

-Si eso quieres...aaahh...duele...

-No pares, hazlo mas rápido

-¡Aaah de verdad duele!

-¿Es tu primera vez Edy?

-Hai

-¿jamás antes lo has hecho con un hombre?

-jamás

-Eso me gusta, ahora hazlo con dos dedos

-¡Aaah...aaah...aaah!

-Si, así Edy...me encanta oírte gemir

-"¿Gemir?...esperen un momento...¿cómo llego mi mano aquí?"

-Edy quiero penetrarte...¿puedo?

-"¡¡NOOO ALEJATE DE MI BASTARDO!!" hazlo por favor

-Aquí voy, aaah se siente tan bien, eres tan estrecho además soy el primero que te toma ¿verdad?

-Claro "este cretino tiene una imaginación de miedo"

-Edy ...dime...¿qué sientes?

-"Nada de nada, digo..." te puedo sentir dentro de mi, se siente tan bien...Roy

-Ahora estoy saliendo y volviendo a entrar, ¿lo sientes?

-Claro que si, aah pero ve despacio recuerda que es mi primera vez

-Es cierto gome Edy, aaah voy a correrme de nuevo, eres tan cálido, m encanta hacerte el amor...además tu cuerpo es tan perfecto...estoy besando tu cuello de nuevo, me encanta tu sabor es embriagante.

La respiración de Edward por alguna razón se había vuelto entre cortada y sus mejillas se hallaban rojas, sentía como si ni siquiera pudiera tragar saliva, la voz de Roy era tan sexy y jamás lo había notado.

-¡Ro...Roy!

De pronto Edward tomo su propio miembro y comenzó a acariciarlo un poco primero superficialmente y luego fue masajeándolo de arriba abajo.

-¡Aaaah!

-Es estupendo ¿lo sientes Edy?

-Hai

-Me encantas, me encanta oír tu respiración, me encanta oírte gemir de placer esto es perfecto aah.

La voz del moreno era erótica, Edward sintió un calor extremo en su cuerpo y luego una humedad cubrir su ropa interior.

-¿Na...nani?

El rubio giro dándose cuente de su condición.

-¡NOOOOOOOO!

-¿Qué pasa Edy?

-Nada tengo que irme adiós

Edward colgó a velocidad luz, su maestra recién llegaba.

-¡Ah Edward ya llegue yo...!

Pero el rubio la paso a velocidad del sonido, Edward corrió por las calles ¿cómo había pasado eso? ¡Y con Roy? Era lo mas vergonzoso que jamás le había pasado.

Llego a su casa ignorando a Al y encerrándose en su habitación, pasando toda la noche pensado en lo ocurrido.

El rubio se sonrojaba cada vez que recordaba aquello, cada vez que recordaba la sexy voz de Roy diciéndole aquellas cosas, simplemente le hacia hervir la sangre, se revolvía entre sus sabanas y estrujaba una almohada.

-"¡Kuso! ¿por qué a mí?"

Por fin llego otro día y para colmo debía ir a la oficina de Mustang para entregarle un reporte, tan pronto llegaron dejo que fuera Al quien se encargara de explicar todo, el simplemente evadía la mirada del moreno.

-Hagane ¿te pasa algo?

-No nada, con su permiso me retiro

Edward salió del cuarto y se fue hacia el patio admirando el panorama, varios militares llegaron hasta donde estaba el.

-Edward

-¿Riza?...¿también usted teniente Havoc?

-Ojayo Ed, ¿te pasa algo?

Edward bajo la mirada hasta que alguien llego a interrumpir.

-Se siente culpable...-decía Roy recién llegando-...¿o no Edward?

-¿Culpable de que?- Preguntaba Riza

-De haberme colgado ayer ¿no hagane?

Ese comentario fue como 100 bombas de Hiroshima, Edward casi entra en colapso nervioso y por instantes se petrifico.

-¿Colgado?

-Hai, con su permiso Elric y yo tenemos que hablar.

Roy se fue llevando consigo a un Edward estatua, el moreno le llevo hasta su oficina de nuevo.

-Elric ya reacciona

-...

Roy derramo una jarra de agua sobre el rubio que le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qu...que?

-Al menos ya estas bien

-¿Ta...taisa...usted...?

-Supe que eras tu todo el tiempo, me refiero a la llamada

-¿Y POR QUE NO ME LO DIJO?

-Quería ver tus reacciones, o eres un excelente actor o de verdad te éxito ese sexo por teléfono hagane

-¡USTED ES UN...! se burlo de mi ¿verdad? ¿cómo pudo?

-No me burle de ti, aunque no lo creas disfrute esa llamada como no puedes imaginártelo

-¿Qué?

Roy se acerco al rubio acorralándolo en la pared.

-Tal vez...podríamos hacer de esa llamada algo no tan ficticio

El rubio se ruborizo todo, estuvo a punto de golpear a Roy, pero entonces lo recordó, durante toda la noche anduvo fantaseando con Roy y su primera vez.

-Me gustas hagane, no solo es sexo eso te lo puedo jurar, quiero que seas mi pareja

-Tal vez yo creo lo mismo, pero aun no entiendo como se entero de que yo era quien contestaba y no se sorprendió

-Eso es un secreto

Mientras que afuera de la oficina, la maestra de Ed reía divertida.

-Funciono mejor de lo que pensé jaja

Roy abrazo a Ed para después tomarle de la muñeca y sacarle de la habitación.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A mi casa, m tomare el resto del día libre.

FIN


End file.
